


Clutter

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: 6teen
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Nikki expected her bedroom to have more pink and less mess.





	Clutter

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own '6teen' nor am I profiting off this.

"Were you expecting bubble gum pink or something? I always paint my bedroom orchid pink for spring." 

Nikki toes off her shoes before padding across the cushy, pale carpet. A quick glance around the room tells her that Caitlyn keeps everything: awards, tests, toys, boxes and even receipts. 

"I kind of expected things to be neater. Do you throw anything out?" 

"I typically move things around, but wait for cleaning until the week before school. Then I can find out how much I need to spend on school supplies." 

Caitlyn slips their hands together, smiling as she pulls her towards the bed through a mess of binders and bags and piles of receipts. 

"I did remember to clean off my bed and television."


End file.
